


December 21, 2012

by saltypeachylil



Series: Lils Twt Threads [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, I tried to be canon compliant, M/M, costco shenanigans, remember when we thought the world was going to end in 2012?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltypeachylil/pseuds/saltypeachylil
Summary: Tsukishima really didn’t believe that the world was going to end tonight, on December twenty-first, two thousand-twelve. He was positive the ancient Mayans had looked at their calendar and thought, eh, good enough, we can update it later before being brutally colonized by the Europeans. Nevertheless, it was winter break and his newly made friends had invited him to Kuroo's parents cabin in the mountains for the weekend. Apparently this was a tradition for Bokuto and Kuroo since they were kids and since meeting Tsukishima, they had become close enough friends to want him to tag along as well.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Lils Twt Threads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078940
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	December 21, 2012

**Author's Note:**

> Converted twitter thread with some minor edits - original can be found [here!](https://twitter.com/saltypeachylil/status/1341121293870100481?s=20)

The December air is cold, blowing straight through Tsukishima as he waits outside the station in Tokyo waiting for Bokuto, Kuroo and Akaashi. He tries huddling in on himself for warmth. Maybe turning his music up will distract him from the chill? No that doesn’t work either. 

Luckily, as he skips through five more songs on his ipod, the three teens he’s waiting on come into view. 

“Hey! Tsuki! Are you ready for the best weekend of your life!?!” Bokuto shouts, coming in to hug him in greeting. 

“It will only be my best if it’s my last, because I’ll never have to hear from you again,” Tsuki grumbles at the affection. Akaashi and Kuroo laugh at Bokuto’s pout. 

Tsukishima really didn’t believe that the world was going to end tonight, on December twenty-first, two thousand-twelve. He was positive the ancient Mayans had looked at their calendar and thought, eh, good enough, we can update it later before being brutally colonized by the Europeans. Nevertheless, it was winter break and his newly made friends had invited him to Kuroo's parents cabin in the mountains for the weekend. Apparently this was a tradition for Bokuto and Kuroo since they were kids and since meeting Tsukishima, they had become close enough friends to want him to tag along as well.

However, it seems that Bokuto and Kuroo don’t share his opinion because they continue loudly talking about their plans for fighting zombies, aliens, and whatever mysterious creatures are going to come with the end of the world. 

  
“BRO!” Bokuto shouts, getting into Kuroo’s car, a gift for his eighteenth birthday last month. Akaashi and Tsukishima wince at the volume but Kuroo returns the enthusiasm. 

“Yo, what’s on your mind Bo?” catlike grin, never leaving his face. 

“You know where we should go if the zombies do invade? Costco” comes Bokuto’s response. 

“That’s… not actually a bad idea Bokuto-san,” chimes in Akaashi, “It’s a large concrete building with lots of food and an easily fortified entrance that can-”

“Yeah! All that! Plus you have to have a membership to get in! The zombies aren’t gonna have memberships and I don’t think the employees will let them buy one on the spot even though they might have the money!” 

Tsukishima looks over in time to see Akaashi bury his head in the crook of his arm and silently scream. This brings a smile to his own face, which unfortunately, Akaashi catches. 

“And what are you smiling about huh?” Akaashi’s voice is teasing but Tsukishima swallows nervously nevertheless. 

Kuroo and Bokuto continue laughing and chatting, deciding to drive to Costco since they need snacks anyway and four teenage boys are going to eat a lot over the weekend (unless the world does in fact end but it’s still best to be prepared). Once inside, they walk up and down all the aisles searching for free samples and light heartedly mocking the large portions all the items come in. 

They end up spending a lot of money on family sized bags of chips, cases of water and sodas, and matching pajamas. The last one was Kuroo's idea, Akaashi was unable to say no to Bokuto's pouting and Tsukishima wasn't that heartless to say no to the other three when they all smiled at him holding up the soft cotton pants with dinosaurs in Santa hats.

The trip from Costco to the cabin is long but mostly uneventful, though full of chatter and catching up. Each boy cycles through different radio stations on Pandora with Kuroo and Bokuto giving a beautiful i.e. off key performance of the black parade and teenagers by MCR. Akaashi has slightly better taste in Tsukishima's opinion. 

As Bokuto passes the phone and aux to Akaashi, the station starts playing coldplay's newest song paradise and Tsukishima wants to quietly bob his head along but bokuto ruins the quiet by talking about the elephant costume in the music video and trying to convince the other three boys they all need to get bikes and remake their own version

"C'mon it would be so much fun! wait- Kuroo do you still have your charmander onesie?"

The absurdity of Kuroo in a charmander onesie is what breaks the laughter free from Tsuki's chest and soon the car is filled with laughter and Kei's choice of music (simple plan) as they pull into the cabin's long gravel driveway.

Kuroo's dad immediately puts the boys to work after unloading everyone's belongings and spoils from their pillaging of the costco. The four of them go into the woods surrounding the house to find firewood for their bonfire tonight, Kuroo and Bokuto leading the charge while Akaashi and Tsuki walk in the back, huddled close together, hands in the pockets of their large coats. It's not like they didn't know December is cold but rather the isolation from society makes the air seem a little bit chillier.

The sun sets, putting the barren trees on the skyline into an orange glow. Akaashi keeps moving forward but Kei finds himself stuck in place, tall and rooted looking at the hard evidence of the change of time in front of him. 

The passage of time was something Kei had always been fascinated by ever since one of his middle school science teachers had told him there hasn't been a natural instance of 1 per second Kei has looked at the world with wider eyes, a more analytical gaze. 

How do we know time is real? There is evidence everywhere and yet no way to accurately measure it. Kei has spent plenty of hours and long nights thinking of every scenario and is left with the same conclusion- being there isn't one, yet.

He tears his gaze away from the sunset at the sound of shoes crunching on the gravel, Bokuto and Akaashi are now walking together further along the path back to the house, their shoulders brushing with every other step, and Tsuki wanders if the two of them will ever stop dancing around each other. 

"Hey moonshine, something got your eye?" comes Kuroo’s greeting and Kei finds himself wrapped in Kuroo's arms, a hug from behind, the two of them standing in silence as the sun continues its descent. 

As the stars start to peak through the purples and night blues in sky, Kuroo and Tsukishima stand together, gently swaying, keeping themselves together in their own warmth and world

"Kei, if the world does end tonight-"

"Tetsu, we both know that's not-"

"Sure sure but listen Kei, i don't want to go another day without telling you how much i want to kiss you" 

Kei twists in Kuroos arms, wanting to meet his eye but Kuroo has turned away, flushed cheeks noticeable even in the dark

Kei wants to make a sarcastic remark, he tells himself he could but the reality is that he's frozen in place desperately searching for any signs Tetsurou could be lying (he's not)

"yea- uh oh yeah okay I-" Kei stutters mind somehow working too fast and too slow at the same time. 

"Okay" Tetsu whispers bringing his gloved hands to cup Keis face and leaning in.

Kei doesn't know whether or not to close his eyes, he wants to remember every part of this, the way their breaths are visibly mingling, the way wind rustles the dead leaves on the ground, the shivering from the cold weight of weather and anticipation. 

Kei must look like a fool waiting, lips pursed because at this moment there are none to kiss. 

Kuroo has buried his head in the space between Keis shoulder and neck, thick unruly hair tickling his chin.   
He lets out a breathy chuckle and brings his hands to the mess of hair, leaving a small kiss there. 

"Well, I thought we were doing this, or do you not want to kiss me anymore"

Kuroos breathy chuckle is warm against his skin.

"I want to remember everything"

With a sharp intake of breath, Kei lifts Kuroo's face and brings their lips together clumsily.

It's awkward and dry, chapped lips only pressed together unmoving.

"Can't remember it if it doesn't happen" he says and starts walking towards the others who have long abandoned them. 

Tsukishima Kei and Kuroo Tetsurou won't remember everything about that night. They forget the jokes they laughed at, how many marshmallows bokuto managed to eat, the way Akaashi smiled when he noticed their hands linked together leaving their little bonfire. 

But they'll remember the way they started falling in love that night, the way Kei’s hands fit perfectly into Kuroos the next morning, tangled in the same sheets, the blanket with a rough spot from patching where the embers of their fire caught the corner on fire.   
And all four of them will always remember how they spent the end of the world. 

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!  
> you can find me + the original twt thread [here!](https://twitter.com/saltypeachylil/status/1341121293870100481?s=20)


End file.
